Secret Association of the Ninja Arts
by AlphaMale45
Summary: In a world where only a select few are allowed to practice the Ninja Arts, a secret society formed to practice these arts without fear of persecution. When the society is discovered, the Kanrisha attempt to hunt it down remorselessly. Uzumaki Naruto is thrust into the society's best academy in order to find the killers of his parents, but he is about to be in a fight for his life.
1. RAMEN!

**So, if you read my last attempt at a Naruto story, you probably know how bad of a failure it was and aren't expecting much from this... Well, I hope you do give it a shot though. This is set in an alternate universe. Konoha is a modern city in this story, so think of a little smaller, very cleaner Tokyo when picturing Konoha in this story. Hope this attempt ends better... Enjoy!**

Long ago, almost a thousand years before the events of this tale took place, the world was ruled by ninja. They used their chakra to form powerful jutsu's to defeat their opponents, their physical prowess, unmatched. At that time, five great nations had legions of ninja at their disposal. For many centuries, they were at peace with one another, content to trade and prosper, until a few from each nation yearned for war. These few worked their way into the governments of the nations, and enacted war. For two centuries, these countries warred in a series of bloody conflicts known as the Great Ninja Wars. These wars drained the life from the once great lands, and pride would not let them stop until either one nation was victorious, or they all lay in ruin.

Tired of the conflict, several extremely powerful ninja deserted their countries and formed an organization known as the Kanrisha -the Wardens- who were determined to reign in the art of the ninja to protect the world. These Wardens formed jutsu that targeted the very lifeblood of the ninja. These jutsu they developed locked the ability from the ninja to perform jutsu by either eliminating their chakra, or sealing it. With their power established,they removed the power from every ninja they could, and the wars ceased. The countries returned to a shaky peace. Over the next few centuries, the Kanrisha did their absolute best to weed out the Art of the Ninja, establishing themselves as the police of the countries, keeping the peace, and either sealing, imprisoning, or eliminating all those with the ability to perform jutsu.

It seemed that they were effective in their efforts, as for most of their existence after the wars, very few rouge ninja appeared. The only people in the world that were allowed to use chakra were specialized healers and doctors who went through years and years of training and discipline, who always had Kanrisha present around them, and the Kanrisha themselves. While it was peaceful, those who remembered the days of the ninja and those who could still use the arts tired of Kanrisha oppression, and form a secret society that was completely devoted to the Ninja Arts. They were known as the Secret Association of the Ninja Arts, or SANA.

Two centuries after their formation, the Kanrisha are on their trail, looking to completely eliminate the illegal practice of the Ninja Arts. This is where we find ourselves, at the gates of Konoha, our young hero poised for an adventure that will change the face of the earth.

IIIIIIIIIII

"So this is where I was born, huh, Jiraiya?" Naruto muttered, looking out of the window of the bus that was entering the archway known as the Gate of Konoha. His spiky blond hair tousled around his tan face, birth marks that resembled whiskers adorned his cheeks. He turned to look at Jiraiya, his guardian since birth, his ocean blue eyes sparkling in the evening light.

"Yeah, kid. This is where you were born," said Jiraiya, turning his head to look back at Naruto. His voice was somber, just like Naruto's was. "It really is an amazing place, though. There's this one place, a ramen joint, called Ichiraku. It has the best miso pork ramen you will ever taste!" Jiraiya informed a now excited Naruto, trying to lighten the mood.

"Really? Ramen? Now I'm hungry! Lets hurry up and get off this bus!" an excited Naruto yelled.

"Quiet down, baka!" Jiraiya yelled back, hitting him on the top of his head, leaving a growing bumb.

"Owwww..."

"We're almost to the bus station. We'll catch a cab to my friends apartment, then we'll go eat ramen."

"Alright!"

IIIIIIIIIII

Naruto and Jiraiya were in a taxi on their way to Jiraiya's friends apartment. Naruto was busy being entranced by the high rises and skyscrapers of the massive city. He muttered an occasional 'whoa' or a 'damn!' every few minutes as he saw a new and exciting building or structure. As they neared the apartment, something dawned on Naruto.

"Hey, Jiji," a vein popped on Jiraiya's head.

"What?" he said, venomously.

"Who's this friend of yours we're staying with?" he asked, curious.

"Oh. Her name is Tsunade. She is a friend from before I was even your age. She's also the principal of the school you'll be attending this year," it took him a few moments, but it finally dawned on him just how serious that was.

"WHAAAAAT!?" his scream caused the cab driver to nearly crash. "That means I'll actually have to do my homework!" he said, panicked.

"Precisely. I don't want you messing up this opportunity your getting here. This is the best school in the country, for only the best students."

"Then how the Hell am I enrolled?" he yelled. Jiraiya just laughed for a minute. After his laughter subsided, he wiped away the tears that formed in his eyes from the laughter.

"Ah, well, Tsunade owes me big time, and being able to watch you cause her Hell is going to be fuuuun..." he dragged out the word for emphasis.

"Well how am I going to pass?"

"Well, between me, Tsunade, and any friends you make, we should be able to do enough for you to scrape by," he said, laughing a little again. Naruto just huffed, turned his head, and crossed his arms.

IIIIIIIIIII

Naruto soon found himself going up a blue elevator in a fifteen story brick apartment building burdened down by luggage with Jiraiya. When the elevator door opened, they spilled out onto the fourteenth floor. After gathering up all their belongings, Jiraiya directed him to room fourteen twenty-three.

After a minute of searching through green hallways with tan stripes, Naruto found the correct door. He waited for Jiraiya to open it, but the old man made no move.

"You go ahead and open it. I want you to meet Tsunade before she sees me," said the older man.

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Just do it already," Naruto groaned and muttered 'fine'. He walked over to the blue door, set down a suitcase, and knocked three times. He heard movement on the other side of the door, and after a moment, it opened up. When it swung all the way open, his jaw would have dropped through the floor had it not been for his skin. In front of him was an absolutely gorgeous young woman, obviously not Tsunade. First off, her long hair was bubblegum pink, but looked as natural as the green in spring leaves. She had milky jade eyes, accented by an angel face, her skin pale and soft looking. She didn't have much to speak off when it came to her bust, but she had long, spindly legs that fit her perfectly.

Before Naruto even had a chance to speak to her, Jiraiya knocked him out of the way to get to the girl. Jiraiya had a face that would make most pedophiles proud at that moment. He grabbed the girls hands and hurriedly spoke to her.

"Hello, beautiful, I don't think I've had the pleasure! I am Jiraiya, and what is your name, you lovely young thing?" he said, in full pervert mode.

"Ah... uh, Haruno Sakura... P-pleasure to meet you, Jiraiya-san," the girl now known as Sakura said. In a flash, though, Jiraiya was plastered to the wall on the other side of the hallway from the door. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin.

"Keep your perverted hands off of her, Jiraiya!" yelled a woman behind Sakura. Naruto looked over to the girl to see a smoking fist beside Sakura's head. She quickly turned around.

"Tsunade-sama, why did you do that?" she yelled at the other woman.

"Because he's an old pervert who I don't want corrupting you," said the voice identified as Tsunade. Sakura sighed and stepped out into the hall. She saw Naruto over to the side, and moved to help him up. She reached for his hand as he put it up in the air. She helped Naruto pull himself up. When he was on his feet he release her hand.

_ She smells like cherries..._

"Hi, Sakura, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

**Did ya like it? As far as I know, no one else has had this idea on this site, so if you had this idea, too... I had no intention of stealing it... And yes, i have had that accusation before... Alpha out.**


	2. Early Schooling

**Hey, sorry for the wait, I've been having some serious issues with my computer, no joke. I mean, i have a Windows Vista basic package, so its no surprise. Anyway, its a bit short, but I've got chapter 3 already started, so enjoy!**

Naruto sat with his chin resting in his right hand, positioned on the tabletop, across from Tsunade, a mid-height, straw blonde woman, with honey eyes that looked in her thirties, but if Jiraiya was to be believed, she was a good bit older than that. She had a massive bust, clearly the opposite of Sakura in that department. To his left was a pouting Jiraiya, who held a small bag of ice to the massive bump on his head, and his right, the beautiful Sakura.

"So... Naruto-san..." started out a nervous Sakura, attempting to break the very uncomfortable silence that had draped over the four for the past few minutes. "You're attending Konoha Academy?" she asked quietly. Naruto looked at her in slight surprise.

"Yeah," he responded. "How did you know?" he asked, lifting his head from his hand.

"Oh, well, Tsunade-sama was telling me about you and Jiraiya-sama earlier. She said that you would be attending the same school as me, and I got into the Academy! I was so excited when I got the letter holding my scores on the entrance exams and my letter of acceptance!" said an ecstatic Sakura. Naruto thought she was about to jump out of her seat and start singing.

_Reminds me of those damned high school singing dramas, _he thought with a smile.

"That's great Sakura-chan!" Naruto congratulated the pink-haired beauty. She looked a little perturbed at the honorific, but passed it off as his eccentric style, as he was wearing a bright orange t-shirt with the symbol of an unknown clan on it. The symbol looked slightly like a whirlpool... Before she could ponder further, a question came to her mind.

"Say, Naruto-san, what did you make on your entrance exams? Your scores had to have been pretty high to get into such a prestigious school," she asked, her eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Say what?" deadpanned Naruto, obviously confused. Then their entire conversation dawned on him. He slowly turned his head to face Jiraiya, who gave hm a curious look. Then...

"THERE ARE ENTRACE EXAMS TO GET INTO THIS SCHOOL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT? I'M NEVER GONNA GET INTO A PLACE WHERE I HAVE TO TAKE A TEST! I BARELY MADE IT THROUGH PRIMARY SCHOOL!" yelled an obviously frantic Naruto, his head the size of a weather balloon, arms waving dangerously around. Jiraiya was almost slammed into the wall again by the force of Naruto's rant. When it was over, he was laughing nervously.

"Sorry, kiddo. I thought it would be best if I left that tidbit out of my explanation," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"You didn't know there were entrance exams?" asked a now confused Sakura. "This is the best school in the country, of course there will be entrance exams!"

"Calm down, Sakura," interrupted an amused Tsunade. "Naruto is a... special case. He wont be taking the entrance exams," she informed the group.

"Really, Baa-chan?" a vein popped dangerously on her forehead.

"What the Hell did you call me, you little brat? I might rethink my generosity, after all!" she yelled, raising up out of her chair, shaking an obviously powerful fist, especially after what Naruto saw her do to Jiraiya, at him.

"S-sorry, I meant Tsunade-sama!" he said, very nervously. Tsunade sat back down.

"That's better, Naruto. Now, as I was saying, you won't have to take the exams."

"Why not, Tsunade-sama?" asked a frustrated looking Sakura. "Why is he exempt? Everyone else had to take the exams."

"Well, Sakura, Naruto will be attending for the... other side of the schools operations," this caused Sakura to quickly whip her head around to look at Naruto, her hair flying around. She then looked back at Tsunade, an incredulous look on her face.

"Him?"

"Yep."

"No."

"Yes"

"No way in Hell."

"He's the real deal, probably better than that Uchiha boy you fawn over."

"Now that I refuse to believe, Tsunade-sama!"

"Eh, believe what you will..."

Naruto was confused, yet again. "Does anyone care to explain to me what the Hell we're talking about?"

"Well," started out Jiraiya. "You see, Naruto, the Konoha Academy is not only for the academically gifted, but for the 'artistically' gifted students," Naruto took a sharp breath.

"You mean-"

"Yep. Naruto, since you were old enough to walk, I have trained you the best I can. I taught you things others can only imagine of knowing, but my teaching were still rather limited, due to the Kanrisha. That's why we lived in the backwoods your whole life, to avoid notice, but some things are just too noticeable. The Academy houses facilities that will allow you to take your training to new heights, places I could never dream of taking you, all safely. There you will learn from the absolute best in the country. Every teacher doubles as an 'arts' instructor. Every student there who has the ability and want to perform the special 'arts' and the desire to improve them will take after school classes to teach them, in secret, of course.

"Of all the things your parents ever wished for you, their desire to have you attend the Academy was among the highest. They wanted you to harness your power and do good with it, and I believe that you can," during his explanation, both of the teens sat in silence, staring at the older man. Then Sakura turned her head to look at Naruto.

_Who is this guy? What is his story.? _So much was racing through the mind of the Haruno girl, until Jiraiya's energetic voice caught her attention again.

"Naruto, you better brace yourself for the years to come. They wont be easy, but I believe in you, and you have to believe in yourself, as well. I have no doubt that you will make many friends, but you will make just as many enemies in the process. Remember to keep who you are and what you stand for in the forefront of your mind. All your efforts in the past to better yourself and become stronger have lead to here. You have but one path laid before you now. Be proud of yourself, as you will be attending the Secret Academy of the Ninja Arts!"

**So, you might be wondering why the school is called the Secret 'Academy' of the Nija Arts, when the story is titled Secret 'Association' of the Ninja Arts. Well, that will be thouroughly explained next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Alpha out.**


	3. Story Time

**He... sooo... Two updates in one night! Thats a new record for me! I just really felt like writing, and i kinda owe it to you guys for the long wait! So yeah. Enjoy!**

"...What?" said a confused Naruto, scratching his head.

"The Secret Academy of the Ninja Arts! Its where all young ninja go to train safely away from the prying eyes of the Kanrisha! Provided ,of course, that they are intelligent enough to know when to not use their gifts. The Academy will not take idiots who would blindly use their power for personal gain only. It is the finest of the five Academies in the five nations that are a part of the Secret Association of the Ninja Arts, where even others from different countries come to learn and develop and become full fledged shinobi, all but in name," Jiraiya informed a now excited Naruto.

"Whoa, cool! So, I'm gonna get trained by a bunch of master ninja, huh? I wonder what new things I'll learn!" Naruto started to laugh happily. Apparently, wit was infectious, because the other three joined in, giggling and laughing. After the little bought of the giggles was over, Naruto was curious.

"Say, Sakura-chan, do you live with ba- uh, I mean Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

"Oh, well for now, yes. You see, my father is a diplomat for the Fire Country, so he's not around much, but when he is, I stay with him. My mother died when I was young, so I don't really remember her. Since father is never home, Tsunade-sama offered him to be my guardian, shes a distant cousin of his, and the only family he has left besides me," she told Naruto, her eyes a bit downcast.

"Oh," after a minute of awkward silence, Sakura spoke up.

"So, Naruto-san, how did you end up staying with Jiraiya? Tsunade told me he was your guardian. Where are your parents?" Naruto's mood instantly worsened, the atmosphere in the room becoming tense. Jiraiya was about to say something to Sakura, but Naruto cut him off abruptly.

"When I was three, my parents and I were living here in the city. I was born here, and had never left. One day, my mother and I had just come back from a park close to our home. I was in the living room, playing with my toys. My mother was speaking to my father, most likely asking what he wanted her to cook, when there was a loud banging on the door. My parents visibly tensed up, and instantly stopped talking. My father motioned towards me, and my mother ran to me, attempting to pick me up. Before she could, though, the door exploded into splinters," Naruto looked right at Sakura, staring into her slightly apprehensive eyes.

"Three men rushed into the room, all wearing white masks with paintings on them resembling animals. One cat, one monkey, and one fox. Kanrisha," He paused for a moment, thinking on the details.

"They fell on my father, using kunai, tanto blades, and one had two long katanas, attempting to kill him as quickly as possible. My father was a powerful ninja, if Jiraiya is truthful, and he quickly killed the monkey, sending him flying through a wall with a powerful jutsu. The other two were just to much for him. The one with the katanas, the fox, cut the tendon behind his right knee, causing him to fall to his knees. He quickly cut his head off. I remember my mother shrieking, her wild red hair flying around her in a rage. She rushed the fox, kicking him into the wall. One of his blades came loose, and my mother snatched it out of the air. In a flash, it was run through the cat, and never left his chest."

"At that point, I started to cry. My mother whipped her head around to face me. That was a mistake. The last memory I have of my mother was one of her falling to the ground, a katana sticking out of her breast, and a look of mild surprise on her face... The fox began a slow walk over towards me, pulling out a kunai. He stopped not a foot from me, bent down, and put the knife to my throat. Before he could end me, he quickly looked to the side. He hurriedly stood up, and disappeared in a flash. After that, the rest of the memory is blank. Jiraiya says he found my, completely silent, just looking at the corpses of my parents. He's been my guardian since," Naruto's whisker marks had grown more distinct, and his eyes were tinged with a blood red.

Sakura had no words for his terrible tale. She felt so sorry for him, and despite her common sense, all she wanted to do was hug this person she barely knew, just to ease his pain.

IIIIIIIIII

Sakura soon found herself walking down a nighttime street of the vast Konoha, looking for a place called Ichiraku's Ramen. She had never heard of the place, but according to Jiraiya, it was the best food joint in the city. She quickly learned that Naruto was the worlds biggest fan of ramen, as that was all he could talk about as him, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and herself walked down the well lit street.

"The best kind of ramen is miso pork in my opinion! What's yours, Sakura-chan?" asked a jubilant Naruto.

"Uh, I don't eat ramen much, so I can't really say," she said, a little bit embarrassed by his constant questioning about ramen.

"WHAT? How can you not love ramen? It's the best food in the entire world!"

"I'll take your word for it, Naruto-san. Really, it's just too fattening for me to eat it much. Staying healthy is hard if you eat that junk all the time," she said, laughing a little.

"Heh, maybe you can help him out, then, young lady! Ramen is almost all the kid eats!" Jiraiya started laughing. Sakura whipped her head around to look at Naruto.

"How in the heck do you stay so fit only eating that crap?" she half yelled at him.

"Uh... Fast metabolism? I've never really thought about it much," he said, eyes closed in concentration. Upon realizing that he _was_ fit, Sakura started to notice that he was in fact a _very_ fit, and _very_ handsome young man. He was a bit rugged, probably from all the training, he was a good shade of tan, his eyes absolutely dazzled her, and his smile could give a girl with less self control a heart attack. She quickly looked away, her face tinged red.

Noticing this, Jiraiya and Tsunade began to laugh to themselves.

IIIIIIIIII

"Wow, that was the best thing I have ever eaten in my entire life!" exclaimed a beyond satisfied Naruto, his belly bulging under his orange shirt. Tsunade and Sakura were busy gawking at the stack of twelve empty ramen bowls beside the blond boy.

"H-how?" stuttered out a dumbfounded Sakura.

"The world will never know, Sakura-san. I couldn't tell you where he puts it all, and I've lived with him for thirteen years!" He laughed generously.

"Well, Naruto," Naruto looked at him, a questioning look on his face. "I hope you enjoy the next week as much as you did tonight, because in a weeks time, you'll be attending the Konoha Academy!"

**Was it purty good? I liked writing this chapter, getting some AU background on Naruto and Sakura. I hope the humor is a Naruto level of appropriate, and the seriousness is not overwhelming when its there. That can kill a story, and i really love this idea. Anyway, Alpha out.**


End file.
